An Angels Quest
by The0nlystar12309
Summary: What if you found out you had an angel helping you out? Find out as Ethan and Benny meet an angel and continues to save Whitechapal in this wacky story. The chapters are about 500 letters long or less  I will update occasionaly
1. Intro

It was a rainy day in Whitechapal as Ethan and Benny walked home from school. The sky was grey and the wind blew as they left footprints in the newly fallen snow. Suddenly they stopped. Across the street staring at them was a girl. They' ve never seen her before. She didnt look as old as them, maybe 14 or 15. The long brown hair that surrounded her beautiful face was filled with diffrent color streaks Blue, Purple, Red and Green. She dressed in White jeans and sweater. The most disturbing part was her eyes. Her intense blue eyes stared at them with no warmth. They were as cold as the snow.

"Why is she staring at us Benny?" asked Ethan.

Benny turned to face Ethan.

"Maybe if we walk away..." They looked back across the street... The girl had dissappeared.


	2. Where it began

The two boys almost forgort about the weird girl. _Almost_. Every week, for about a month, she would stand near by, looking at them. Not for long, and she would disappear whenever they'd try to approach her. On the day after winter break Benny and Ethan decided to walk together. In the early morning the sun peaked just above the trees. The snow was still on the ground but the air had a warm touch to it. They walked side by side until they saw the weird girl again.

"Why is she always there?" asked Ethan.

"I can't take it anymore! Im going to find out what she wants!" Benny said, as he walked accross the street to where she was.

"Benny?" Ethan said as he chased after Benny.

Ethan reached the other side just as Benny was about to talk.

"What do you want?" He asked "Why are you always staring at us?"

She started to walk away. Ethan made an effort to grab her arm before she can go any farther. Suddenly a flash appeared in front of him, then he slowly saw images. There she was. Standing there but something was diffrent. She had wings, white wings attached to her back. He finally came out of his vision, before they can react she ran away leaving nothing but footprints.

"Did you have another vision again?" asked Benny"

"I think we should talk about this later" Ethan said as he turned to face Benny "Theres something going on"


	3. We Capture An Angel

When: After School -Where: Ethans Room - Why: To discuss vision

* * *

><p>"So you saw her with wings?" Benny asked, while drumming his fingers on Ethan desk.<p>

"Im positive" Ethan said "I think she's an angel"

"Come'on? An Angel?" Benny said with a smirk "Your paranoid E! Not everything here is supernatural."

"Then how do you explain my vision, or how she appears in thin air one second and dissappears the next?"

Ethan said, with his best convincing voice.

Benny looked out the window. He knew Ethan was right. He could just feel it.

"Why do you think she's _spying _on us?" He asked

"I dont know" Ethan replied "but I want to find out"

"How do we track her down?"

"We call in Sarah"

* * *

><p>"What do you want?" Sarah asked as she picked up the phone.<p>

"I need you to find someone" Ethan said, in an urgent voice "and bring her over to my house"

"Look, im still not goin to kick someones butt just becaused they called you dorks"

"This is serious" Benny said into the phone "We need you to find a girl, tall, about 14, long hair with streaks, wears white all the time"

"Ok. Im on it"

* * *

><p>Benny put down the phone. There was a knock on the door. Ethan opened it.<p>

"Wow! You are really good at this" Ethan said, as Benny helped Sarah carry the unconsious angel to the couch.

"It was easy. The hard part was tieing her up, she puts up a good fight, but in the end I knocked her out." Sarah said as she sat down.

They all stood up as the angel woke up. She looked pale and frail from the snow, but her eyes gleamed with heat making them take a step back as she opened them. She had dirt and cuts on her face, probably from the fight with Sarah. Her once beautiful hair was tangled with leaves and twigs like she slept in the park. Her clothes were muddy and ripped and she only had one shoe on.

"What do you want?" She screamed.

"What do _you _want? Benny asked

"Why are you always spying on us?" Ethan explained

The angel sighed.

"You still dont get it do you?" She asked "Didnt your vision give you a hint.

Ethan looked confused.

"Im Ocean" She said, as she smiled "Im your guardian angel"


	4. Understanding

"What?" Ethan, Benny and Sarah all said in unison.

She smiled like she enjoyed seeing them shocked.

"Ehh How?" Benny asked

"An angel is born when somebody needs help" She explained "Remember when you two were small you fell into the sea?"

"Yah" they said in unison.

That sparked a memory for Ethan. He and Benny were going on a trip to the beach. They were on a boat but somehow they fell in the water. The weirdest thing was no sharks attacked them or anything. They were pretty far out in the ocean. Ethans dad thought it was some freak water thing but now Ethan and Benny finally understood.

"You saved us" Benny said wistfully, still in his flashback.

"Is that why your name is Ocean?" Ethan asked.

"This is why I always perfer hanging with nerds." She said "You learn so quickly"

Benny snapped out of his flashback "Hey!" He said, clearly offended."Ethans the nerd"

* * *

><p>They untied Ocean because it seemed to annoy her. They helped her pick the leaves and twigs out of her hair and clean her up a little.<p>

"You said angels appear when someone is in trouble right?" asked Sarah

A shawdow crossed Oceans face.

"What is it?" Asked Ethan

"You all know Jesse is back right?"

Ofcourse they know he's back. Just a few weeks back Jesse almost killed Ethan. Ethan look at his arm where Jesse had bit him. There was this ugly scar that reminded him of that night. It also reminded him of how Sarah saved him. He can still feel her fangs pressed against his skin. He felt guilty everytime he looked at Sarah.

"Well he's planning to take over the town...again" Ocean continued "Now not only are you guys in danger, the whole town is.


End file.
